dead_world_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead World (Novel) Wiki
Dead World is an upcoming science fiction action/horror novel written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and published through Blurb. The novel features Ryan Lee and Sofia Carson in leading roles with Jonathan Martin Hicks, Ashleigh Yzerman, Caleb Meyerhoff, Megan Tan, Eric VanderZwaag, Angelica Malagon, Karsten Seidel, Taylor Williamson, Preston Buffaloe, Sonja Marchinkow, Kevin Veenstra, Leah Antonides, Sarah Van der Ende and guest stars Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Dove Cameron and Steven Ogg. As the title implies, the novel is set in a post-apocalyptic world and follows a group of Survivors as they search for a safe haven free from the infected. There is no confirmed release date available at this time. Plot Two months have passed since the outbreak of a mysterious virus that both reanimated the dead and transformed once ordinary people into ravenous, flesh-eating zombies. Low on supplies and ammunition, Ryan Lee and his group of hardened survivors travel to the city of Los Angeles, California in the hopes of finding enough supplies to last until they can find a safe haven. Before entering the city, Ryan discusses his plan with his girlfriend Sofia Carson and best friend Jonathan Hicks. The group enters the city in search of supplies and eventually succeeds when finding a grocery store that hasn't yet been looted. As the group gathers up the essentials, Ryan sets out toward the nearby gun store in the company of his old friend Ashleigh Yzerman, former group leader Karsten Seidel and Caleb Meyerhoff. However, about halfway to the gun store, they cross the path of a roaming horde which they just barely manage to escape by sealing themselves in an abandoned warehouse. head. Cast * Ryan Lee : The primary protagonist, a hardened survivor who will do whatever it takes to ensure the survival of those closest to him. It is revealed in the prologue that Ryan was chosen to lead the group shortly after being brought into the fold by Jonathan. By the time of Dead World's events, he has entered into a relationship with Sofia Carson. * Sofia Carson : The deuteragonist, a small-time actress and singer who serves as a co-leader of Ryan's group. As his right-hand woman, Sofia often carries the responsibility of taking over leadership whenever Ryan is unavailable. At some point before the events of Dead World, she developed a relationship with Ryan. * Jonathan Martin Hicks : The closest person Ryan has to a best friend, and serves the group as one of three co-leaders. Despite the qualities that make him a great leader, Jonathan prefers to leave leading the group to Ryan and Sofia, instead acting as an advisor to his friends. * Ashleigh Yzerman : An old friend from Ryan's past and the only member of the group who knows him from before the zombie apocalypse. She is shown to be tough and confident, being able to handle herself when it comes to fighting the dead. Though not holding a leadership position within the group, she is sometimes included in Ryan's meetings with Sofia and Jonathan. * Caleb Meyerhoff : * Megan Tan : * Eric VanderZwaag : * Angelica Malagon ''' : * '''Karsten Seidel : A hardened survivor who served as the group's original leader before passing the role onto Ryan. * Taylor Williamson : * Preston Buffaloe : * Sonja Marchinkow * Kevin Veenstra : * Leah Antonides : * Sarah Van der Ende : * Mark Shewfelt : * Jeffrey Dean Morgan : * Dove Cameron : * Steven Ogg : Deaths * Karsten Seidel ''(Alive and Zombified)'' Notes To Be Added Category:Browse